


Catalyst Redux

by Suika7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental non-con?, Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Episode: s02 Catalyste | Catalyst (Heroes' Day Part 1), F/M, I'm Sorry, LadyNoir - Freeform, My First Fanfic, This is supposed to be funny not offensive, definitely a crack fic, does this count as non-con?, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suika7/pseuds/Suika7
Summary: Other working title for this was "If Evillustrator and Reverser Had Their Way."Takes place in the middle of "Catalyst." Hawkmoth has become Scarlet Moth and re-akumatized as many villains as possible, including Evillustrator and Reverser. However, instead of following the herd, the evil creative duo have their own ideas for the heroes. Their interruption of Ladybug's plan sends her and Cat Noir on a roller coaster of a ride they were wholly unprepared for. To be fair, the villains didn'tmeanfor things to escalate like this. Whoops.





	Catalyst Redux

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me after Catalyst aired but before Mayura. This is crack and I honestly have no idea where it came from, nor why I'm allowing it to be my first published fanfic. That said, I did have fun writing this as I imagine Nathaniel and Marc to be brilliant as fans of LadyNoir. Also, I used "Cat Noir" instead of "Chat Noir" simply because I'm using "Evillustrator" and "Reverser" instead of "Le Dessinateur" and "Inverso" and wanted to keep things consistent. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, but I did rework and rewrite quite a bit of it as I realized just how potentially offensive it could be without the edits. Not sure I've made it any less problematic but I did sincerely try. This was supposed to be funny so if you find it triggering or anything, I deeply apologize. If you're still willing to read, I hope you enjoy this bit of crack.

Things were bad--possibly the worst she'd ever encountered since becoming Ladybug. Almost everyone Hawkmoth had ever akumatized was now akumatized _again._ As she raced across the rooftops of Paris, she prayed her allies at least remained safe so she could give them their miraculouses. Just then, her yoyo rang with an incoming call.

"Cat Noir?" _Please let him be okay._

"I wasn’t gonna miss such a party, M'Lady. Especially not with this many guests!" Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief as she ran toward his location. Her kitty was just fine if he was cutting jokes.

"That many?" she asked and heard him count off the numbers.

"I feel like Hawkmoth really outdid himself." She rounded the corner of the rooftop and dropped down behind him.

"I'm counting on doing the same thing!" she said as she hung up their call. Cat Noir turned to her and beamed.

"Hello M'Lady!" His happiness at seeing her seemed to radiate from his very skin, and Ladybug had to stop and collect herself before approaching him. _God,_ it got harder and harder to focus around him these days. She knew where their priorities were--where they had to be--but that didn't make her attraction to him any easier to deal with. And now that she'd all but given up on her feelings for Adrien? She barely stood a chance around her partner. _Focus!_ She walked up to him as normally as she could, trying to ignore the way his cat ears always stood up straight when he had her attention.

"I've got a mission for yo--"

"Hold it right there!" Ladybug was cut off by a voice from above her and turned to see both Evillustrator and Reverser in new shades of red standing on a chimney above them. Cat Noir immediately withdrew is baton and dropped into a fighting stance beside her.

"What do you two want? Shouldn't you be following your candy apple friends over there?" He matched their glare with a piercing one of his own.

"We'll join them in a bit," Reverser replied. "But first, there's something we want." Ladybug barely held back an eye-roll.

"Let me guess: you want our miraculouses? For two creatives like you guys, that's not very original." She'd expected a sneer, or maybe an attack. Hell, she half expected to see the butterfly symbols over their faces again as Hawkmoth gave them orders. What she did _not_ expect was an outburst of genuine laughter. The two villains above them had to hold onto each other as their laughter seemed to nearly break them. Ladybug could only look to Cat Noir who shrugged and turned back to their immediate threat.

"W-We," Evillustrator tried to catch his breath." We couldn't care _less_ about your miraculouses!"

"Yes, please keep them on!" Reverser had nearly doubled over at this point, wiping tears from his eyes with a grin. Again, Ladybug and Cat Noir shared a look of confusion.

"Then...what do you want? To waste our time?" Cat said hesitantly. The two villains seemed to sober up enough to get back to business and Evillustrator pointed threateningly at them with his stylus.

"What we want," he began. "Is validation! You're our OTP and yet you've never given us shippers _anything_ to validate our love for your relationship!"

"That ends today," Reverser continued. "With our powers combined, we _will_ have our OTP confirmed and validated!" Ladybug was at a total loss and looked to Cat Noir. Cat, for his part, had grown incredibly pale under his mask and she could he his Adam's apple move as he gulped.

"Cat, do you have any idea what they're talking about? What’s an ‘O-T-P?” Cat looked to her and color returned to his cheeks, though the rest of him remained pale. It was an unsettling combination on him. He gulped again and awkwardly sidestepped closer to her before leaning down and whispering in her ear. His explanation was quick and once he finished it was her turn to blush.

"We-!" Ladybug squeaked. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

"Not yet," Evillustrator grinned. "But we can help you with that." He made to start drawing something on his tablet but there was no way Ladybug was going to let him finish. She threw her yoyo to try and dislodge his stylus, only for the evil artist to jump back out of range. With a growl, Cat jumped up after him with Ladybug on his heels. Reverser took to the sky and grabbed Evillustrator as he passed. Now the chase was on as the two villains laughed at the superheroes trying to keep up with them over the rooftops. Ladybug nearly growled herself.

" _This is a waste of time!_ They're headed in the opposite direction of the other akumas!" she shouted above the wind at her partner.

"I know, LB, but what are we gonna do?" Cat shouted back, barely vaulting over an HVAC unit in time. He was right. They couldn't leave these two while they were going rogue, but they couldn't go after each akuma one by one with just the two of them. They needed to get the other three miraculouses to their allies and fast. Before Ladybug could devise any sort of plan, Reverser and Evillustrator swooped down out of sight from the rooftop beyond and into a park below. The heroes followed after them, dropping down as one and immediately taking their battle stances again.

The park itself was empty, as everyone seemed to have headed for better cover once the attack began. In the middle of the park near the fountain were Reverser and Evillustrator, still hovering on Reverser's paper plane.

"Excellent choice, Reverser," Evillustrator chuckled. "This is the perfect canvas for me to work with."

"My pleasure, Evillustrator," Reverser replied with a grin. The evil artist noticed Ladybug and Cat Noir keeping their distance, neither approaching nor retreating.

"Now, now, you two. That won't do," Evillustrator called to them. He began drawing something on his tablet with a wicked grin. "For an artist to work properly he has to gather his _materials._ " A disembodied bulldozer blade appeared behind the two heroes, immediately scooping them up and driving them toward the center of the park before they had time to react. With a yelp, they were deposited at the feet of the villains in an unceremonious heap of tangled limbs.

"See, this kind of stuff is such a tease to us. We're tired of it. We want _more._ " Reverser said as he knelt down on his hovering plane. Evillustrator jumped down onto the bench below them and casually sat down like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"As much as I’d love to acquiesce your request,” Cat groaned as he untangled himself from Ladybug and clamored to his feet. “The fact of the matter is my lady here doesn’t reciprocate. You’re outta luck, fellas.” He offered Ladybug a hand up as nonchalantly as he could. If he was honest with himself, he welcomed any opportunity to be even vaguely romantic with his lady, even if he knew their priorities came first. But now was decidedly _not_ the time. And Ladybug would probably skin him alive if he so much as hinted at agreeing with their enemy. “I really don't know why you two are so infatuated with us as a couple, but we've got other akumas to deal with today and no time for your crap."

"Patience, patience. Let the artist work," Evillustrator replied without looking up. "You two can deny your feelings all you want, but we can clearly see all you need is the right push. How about we start with the right atmosphere?"

Suddenly the park was encased in what could only be described as a dome of night. Where it had been midday just a moment before, the park and everything in it was cast into nightfall, complete with a beautiful full moon and more twinkling stars than could normally be seen in the Parisian night sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir glanced around nervously, each taking a step toward the other until they were almost back-to-back. Reverser hopped off his hover plane and sat on the back of the park bench beside Evillustrator. He glanced around at his comrade’s ‘canvas’ before turning his attention to Evillustrator's tablet. "The atmosphere is great, but you need some mood lighting."

"I'm getting there, hold on," Evillustrator replied. With a flick of his stylus the heroes were surrounded by a ring of glowing candles. For extra effect, rose petals seemed to gently rain down on them from nowhere.

"Nice try, guys, but I've literally tried this already and it didn't work." Cat Noir tried to grin at them but found the whole situation rather difficult to keep up his bravado. Looking around at the scene, he couldn't help but think _his_ attempt at mood lighting at been far better executed, even if it had failed.

At this point Ladybug was just thankful her back was to her partner, because she could _not_ look him in the eye with the blush searing her face. She had to be camouflaged to her own suit by now. Did a part of her want to be here with him? Absolutely. And that part of her was outweighing her better judgement at a frighteningly fast speed. She glanced at Evillustrator and saw him chewing on the end of his stylus in thought. With one more flick of his stylus, ethereal romantic music began to play soft and low, the sound seemingly coming from everywhere even while magical music notes floated off of the evil artist’s tablet.

Romantic atmosphere? Check.  
Romantic lighting? Check.  
Romantic music? _Check._

Ladybug thought she might combust from embarrassment.

"I think that's about all you need to do, Evillustrator," Reverser said, still looking between the tablet and the heroes. "Judging by their faces I think you've done enough. Should be easy now." He laced his fingers together casually and rested his chin on them.

"Oh?" Ladybug attempted her best sneer at the evil writer. "And what would you have us do that you think is so easy?" She readied her yo-yo as Cat Noir raised his baton at them with a wicked glare. The villains, for their part, looked up at them and blinked owlishly.

"Kiss, of course," they said in unison. Cat dropped his baton and sputtered as Ladybug shrieked and let her yo-yo drop to the ground.

“Y-” Cat tried to regain some semblance of composure and tamp is blush down. He failed mightily. “You-You think you can make us--”

"We can't!" She all but screamed as she hid her face behind her hands. "We _CAN'T!_ " Evillustrator looked up at his partner-in-crime with a shrug.

"They seem to have some inhibitions about this. I think it's your turn." Reverser nodded and grinned at the flustered superheroes.

“We are NOT your playthings! You can’t force us to k-k-” Cat stuttered. Ladybug peeked from between her fingers and saw her own mortification mirrored on her partner’s face. She’d never encountered a more embarrassing fight in all her time as Ladybug. She silently prayed she’d never have to again.

"Inhibitions, eh? If inhibitions are holding you back from being together, then ‘release your inhibitions’~!" He sang the lyric from the American pop song and called up two paper planes, one for each hand. "Reversion!" Despite their flustered state, Ladybug and Cat Noir managed to split apart and jump away as the planes flew at them. When the first pair missed, Reverser summoned an entire squadron of paper planes that rose up behind him and pointed their noses threateningly at the two superheroes. With a wave of his hands the planes descended on them in a storm.

"Oh, stop fighting it! You know you want to kiss each other!" Evillustrator called as they continued to dodge the onslaught of planes. His stylus danced across the tablet again and suddenly Ladybug and Cat Noir found themselves encased in a clear cube, about twenty or so feet from where the villains sat. It was big enough to stand and move freely in, but had no escape. This time Evillustrator remembered to add a floor.

As the heroes fought against the barrier, Reverser called up two more planes and threw them at his targets. They passed right through the barrier and hit both Ladybug and Cat Noir. The two heroes paused their struggle as Reverser's power took over.

" _Finally,_ " Evillustrator said with a sigh, leaning back against the bench as he finally relaxed. "Maybe now we can get on with it." Without looking, he and Reverser fist-bumped at their job well done and both sat back to finally watch their favorite ship’s kiss unfold.

Ladybug and Cat Noir turned slowly to look at each other, their expressions unreadable for a moment. Cat Noir allowed his gaze to wander over his partner's curves, all perfectly on display in her skintight suit. Ladybug, for her part, stared openly at Cat's physique, his strong muscles and long limbs that the leather couldn't hide. Without realizing it, they had started slowly moving toward each other, speeding up until they all but jumped at each other. Cat's mouth was on hers in a second and she wrapped her arms around him as she willingly opened her mouth, begging him to enter. He complied with a low growl and their tongues began to dance together as the heat rose in their bodies.

"Now _this_ is what I'm talking about!" Reverser called happily as Evillustrator took pictures with his tablet's camera. "I knew they just needed a push! Our OTP for the win!" He tapped his partner on the shoulder and they shared another victory fist-bump.

“Think of the comics we can make with this material!” Evillustrator grinned as he watched the kiss play out. He noticed Ladybug and Cat Noir’s hands wandering all over each other frantically, and quirked an eyebrow. “Wow. They really had some pent-up feelings, huh? I always knew there was romantic tension between them, but damn.” Reverser merely nodded, transfixed on the scene before them.

Inside the cube barrier, Paris's finest superheroes were battling for dominance as they pressed themselves to each other as tightly as they could. They barely paused for air before diving back into their war for each other's breath. It was Cat Noir who finally gained the upper hand, picking up the much smaller Ladybug by her hips and moving quickly to pin her against the wall of their prison. She didn't seem to mind, merely wrapping her legs around his waist as she continued to devour her partner's mouth, moaning his name like a prayer.

"Uhhh..." Evillustrator started, lowering his tablet. He was enraptured by the scene before him but suddenly unsure of what to do. He and Reverser had wanted to witness a kiss between their favorite heroes, but this seemed to be getting out of hand.

Cat Noir and Ladybug kept kissing with enough fervor to light the air itself on fire. Cat's hands wrapped from her hips to her ass and squeezed, earning him a mewl from his lady. She threw her head back in pleasure, allowing him access to her neck. While he worked her neck over with his tongue and fangs, her hands busied themselves in his hair before she grabbed his bell zipper and pulled down. Cat needed no further encouragement and started rutting against his partner as she exposed his muscled chest to the heated air. Ladybug met his clothed thrusts with her own, moving as much in tandem as she could while pinned against the wall.

"Umm..." Reverser hummed nervously and looked to Evillustrator for help. This was not part of the plan. When he'd reversed their inhibitions, he wasn't expecting _this._ Ladybug let out a particularly loud gasp as Cat Noir roughly tore open the front of her suit with his claws. _Oh God._ "They...aren't really going to...?" he asked with a gulp. They both watched in horror as Cat focused his attention on Ladybug's exposed breasts while her hand traveled down into his suit below his belt as he did so.

"Surely not--" Evillustrator began but cut off as soon as Ladybug's hands moved to bring something out of Cat Noir's suit. Something very long, and very hard.

"Abort! Abort! Abort!" Reverser yelled at him and shook Evillustrator's shoulder in a panic. _Good lord, Cat's hung,_ was his only thought as his mind momentarily short-circuited. He had to stop watching. He couldn't stop watching. "EVILLUSTRATOR! _DO SOMETHING!"_ Evillustrator shook himself before casting an equally panicked look at Reverser.

"What do you want ME to do?!" They heard a thump and looked to see Cat Noir had shifted from pinning Ladybug to the wall to pinning her to the ground, her arms still wrapped around him as his claws worked to expand the tear in her suit to give him access between her legs.

"Fade to black! For the love of God, FADE TO BLACK!" Reverser all but screamed in his partner's ear. Evillustrator turned in panic to his tablet and tried to focus. Quickly finding the right settings, he adjusted the opacity of the cube barrier he'd conjured until it was solid black. They couldn't see in, and neither could anybody else.

"Oh my God I think I'm gonna hurl. That was _not_ supposed to happen Reverser!" he whimpered as he took a minute to breathe. They both knew the opacity change had bought them time but couldn't fix the predicament they'd caused. “Oh God...did we just give them the magical equivalent of a roofie?” Reverser let out a strangled sound at the thought, but it was quickly drowned out by Ladybug's voice from within the darkened cube.

"Ah! A-Aren't you a little _too_ big down there?"

"Only for my Lady Love," came the low, playful growl of a response. Too fast! This was happening _way too fast!_ Their plan had been so simple--innocent, even, compared to what was happening now. What were they going to do?

"Can you undo your Reversion?" Evillustrator asked quickly. Reverser shook his head.

"No, I can't undo it. I could try to hit them with a different Reversion, but I'm not sure how much good it would do." He paused as a loud cry of pleasure sounded from within the cube, followed immediately by loud moans. Ladybug's voice was becoming ragged with each passing moment.

"C-Cat- _ah!_ " They heard her cry. "So deep inside-!" Reverser shared a wide-eyed look with Evillustrator, sweat beginning to bead down the side of their faces.

"I, uh...I'd also need to be able to _see_ my targets..." The moans from within the cube were getting louder and more urgent, occasionally interrupted by cries of " _Cat!_ " and " _My Lady!_ " To say the heated sounds were distracting was a gross understatement. "I really can't express to you how much I _don't_ want to see them right now..." Evillustrator numbly nodded. Part of him realized that he’d normally be turned on by hearing such goings-on, but his horror at what they’d caused kept his arousal in check.

"Agreed. But what should we do then?" They heard Cat growl something with a chuckle, followed by what sounded like a smack.

"Not fair, Kitty! _Ah!_ You have night vision and I _h-aah!_ don't!" The two villains stared at the blackened cube in front of them in silence for a moment.

"...You know what? Let's just wait for them to finish. Once they're done we can see them again and try to fix this," Reverser suggested finally. Evillustrator swallowed before turning back to his tablet. He pulled up the drawing of the cube again, diving into the 3D editor to make adjustments.

"If that's the case, then let's at least make it comfortable for them. Maybe some light?" Reverser hummed in agreement and watched over the artist's shoulder as he drew new lights into the ceiling of the otherwise dark prison the heroes were in.

"Wait, why fairy lights? You could've just added a light bulb and be done with it!"

"I'm a romantic, I'm sorry!" Evillustrator shouted with a deepening blush. From within the cube they heard Ladybug's happy cries as the new lights turned on and her eyes adjusted. Reverser merely dropped his head into his hand. “It’s their first time, right? They’re still our OTP, so might as well make it special… _I’d_ want it to be special...” Evillustrator looked away from his comrade as he felt the heat rise higher in his face. Reverser peeked at him from behind his fingers and decided to file that tidbit away for another time.

"Might as well do it right. Add a bed or something. The ground can't be comfortable,” Reverser replied before burying his face in his hand again. What even was his life anymore? Evillustrator flicked his stylus over the tablet again and muffled 'poof' could be heard from within the cube, followed by giggles from both heroes. "...Do I even want to know..?"

"Made the floor a giant feather mattress..." the artist admitted shyly. Reverser just sighed. The sounds of rough love-making continued into the faux night around them and only the rising horror and guilt of causing all this kept him from getting aroused. Surely they'd be done any minute now, right? Sex couldn't go on this long, especially for first timers, right? Reverser rubbed his hand down his face in an effort to wipe the blush off. In all his eighteen years he'd never expected to experience this--to _cause_ this.

That last thought made him pause.

"Um...they're at least eighteen...right?" He once again glanced at Evillustrator, who met his look with confusion turning into horrified realization.

"Oh. Oh God! Uh..." He tried to think back to his memories of the two superheroes. Were they eighteen? Could they even give consent, legally? The Ladyblog had ever gotten an exact age during interviews...were there other clues? Then he remembered. "The mayor's New Year's thing! Ladybug and Cat Noir were there and definitely drank wine throughout the event! That means they're eighteen right?" Reverser rolled his eyes at him.

" _Everybody_ gets to drink wine on New Yea--” A cry from Ladybug--nearly a scream, really--cut through their conversation and was followed moments later by Cat's own yell of " _Ladybug!_. After that the sounds died down to loud huffs and the two villains watched the cube closely.

"...Is...Is that it? Are they done?"

"I...think so..?" Reverser moved to stand up and listened hard for any signs that they were wrong. When none came and the sounds of breathing steadied out and quieted, he turned to Evillustrator.

"Now's our chance! Lower the opacity enough so that I can send my planes in to try to fix them!" He called up two more planes and Evillustrator busied himself with his tablet again. The black cube before them started to dull to a transparent grey and soon they could make out Cat Noir's blond hair and Ladybug's red mask. "OKAY OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! OH GOD!"

Evillustrator quickly stopped lowering the opacity and looked up. They could just make out that Cat Noir was laying on top of Ladybug, both of them boneless and glistening with sweat. Her hair had come undone from her signature pigtails and was either splayed out underneath her, or plastered to her bright red face. As they watched, transfixed, she licked her lips and smiled, whispering something into Cat's ear. He chuckled and shifted to try to support his weight on his elbows over her before leaning in for another heated kiss. She arched into him with another moan, bringing her legs up around his hips again as his belt tail began flicking excitedly.

"Do it now, Reverser! Before they start again!"

"Right! You released your inhibitions _way too much!_ Time to have ALL the inhibitions! Reversion!" He threw the planes at the new lovers as hard and true as he could, and in their preoccupied state, they didn't even try to dodge them this time. The power sunk into them and they slowly opened their eyes to look at each other. The color drained from their faces and they broke their kiss with an audible _'pop!'_

Then the screams began.

Reverser and Evillustrator winced and covered their ears as the two newly-prudish superheroes sprang apart in a frenzied panic. Evillustrator unfortunately looked up in time to realize that Cat had still been _inside_ Ladybug when they jumped to opposite corners of the cube. Welp. That was a sight that would be burned into his eyes for eternity. Ladybug and Cat Noir kept screaming what sounded like apologies and curses at each other, but with both of them going at once it was hard to tell. They both tried desperately to cover their exposed parts before turning around to hide. That was when Ladybug caught sight of the two villains and Reverser quickly learned what an actual death glare looked like.

" _You..._ " she lowered her head threateningly. "You did this to us. Y-You made us..." Instead of finishing she bared her teeth at them. Even without fangs like Cat Noir she was still terrifying. Cat had noticed the two villains as well and walked as menacingly toward the edge of the barrier as he could while zipping up his suit. Evillustrator gulped audibly and pointed at Ladybug's discarded yoyo lying in a corner of the cube.

"Um...uh...I think a Lucky Charm could...restore everything?" He tried to smile but it came out as a grimace as he shrugged helplessly. Ladybug turned to see her yoyo and grabbed it before returning her glare to him. Without breaking her fierce eye contact, Ladybug called up her Lucky Charm and caught what fell from her yoyo. While Evillustrator and Reverser couldn't make out what the red and black object was, it apparently made Ladybug _fume._

Through gritted teeth, she yelled out "Miraculous Ladybug!" and threw what appeared to be a long, deflated balloon up toward the ceiling of the cube. Ladybugs immediately burst forth and surrounded the heroes and their prison before spreading out to the park as a whole. While the creation magic took effect and the faux night was returned to midday, Reverser leaned down to whisper in Evillustrator's ear.

"Do you think her Lucky Charm can fix their virginity?" Evillustrator swallowed hard and shook his head.

"I uh...I don't know. But I think we have bigger problems to worry about," he replied and stood up quickly as the waves of ladybugs died down. Ladybug and Cat Noir, now restored to normal with their suits and inhibitions intact, slowly stalked toward them, exuding more malice than any villain Hawkmoth could ever hope create.

"Ohh.." Reverser mumbled as he, too, stood up from the bench and jumped back on his paper plane. "We're gonna die, aren't we." It wasn't really a question. They watched as Cat Noir blatantly walked past his baton, instead cracking his knuckles as he prepared his fists for a fight. Ladybug’s eyes had shifted from her normal bright blue to stone cold ice, exuding nothing but _murder._ Evillustrator climbed up on the bench behind him next to Reverser.

“I mean...they’ve never _killed_ anything. Not even a butterfly…” Reverser looked to him incredulously before pointing at Ladybug.

“Does that look like the face of mercy to you?” Evillustrator gulped and shook his head. Somehow an apology didn’t seem like it would do any good, nor did the superheroes seem willing to listen to anything at this point. Well, nothing other than the screams of their targets.

“Yep. We’re gonna die.” Evillustrator moved to climb onto Reverser’s plane, but Ladybug’s yoyo lashed out at the two of them, quick as lightning. The string wrapped around the two villains and dragged them back to the ground in a heap at the feet of Paris’s favorite superheroes. They looked up at their captors sheepishly.

The silhouettes of Ladybug and Cat Noir blocked out the sun overhead as they loomed over the two villains. The last thing Evillustrator and Reverser would remember was the vision of the heroes’ gleaming narrowed eyes and the sound of Cat Noir’s knuckles cracking as he readied his first punch.


End file.
